faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Store Items in Faerun
Magical Items vs. Wondrous Items The following items are classified as magical items. *Amulet of Health *Amulet of Mighty Fists *Amulet of Natural Armor *Amulet of the Planes *Amulet of Proof against Detection and Location *Apparatus of the Crab *Bag of Holding *Bag of Tricks *Bead of Force *Belt, Monk’s *Belt of Dwarvenkind *Belt of Giant Strength *Blessed Book *Boat, Folding *Boots of Elvenkind *Boots of Levitation *Boots of Speed *Boots of Striding and Springing *Boots of Teleportation *Boots of the Winterlands *Boots, Winged *Bottle of Air *Bowl of Commanding Water Elementals *Bracelet of Friends *Bracers of Archery, Greater *Bracers of Archery, Lesser *Bracers of Armor *Brazier of Commanding Fire Elementals *Brooch of Shielding *Broom of Flying *Candle of Invocation *Candle of Truth *Cape of the Mountebank *Carpet of Flying *Censer of Controlling Air Elementals *Chaos Diamond *Chime of Interruption *Chime of Opening *Circlet of Blasting, Minor *Circlet of Blasting, Major *Circlet of Persuasion *Cloak of Arachnida *Cloak of the Bat *Cloak of Charisma *Cloak of Displacement, Minor *Cloak of Displacement, Major *Cloak of Elvenkind *Cloak of Etherealness *Cloak of the Manta Ray *Cloak of Resistance *Crystal Ball *Cube of Force *Cube of Frost Resistance *Cubic Gate *Darkskull *Decanter of Endless Water *Deck of Illusions *Dimensional Shackles *Drums of Panic *Efficient Quiver *Efreeti Bottle *Elemental Gem *Eversmoking Bottle *Eyes of Charming *Eyes of Doom *Eyes of the Eagle *Eyes of Petrification *Figurines of Wondrous Power o Bronze Griffon o Ebony Fly o Golden Lions o Ivory Goats o Marble Elephant o Obsidian Steed o Onyx Dog o Serpentine Owl o Silver Raven *Gauntlets of Ogre Power *Gauntlet of Rust *Gem of Brightness *Gem of Seeing *Gloves of Arrow Snaring *Gloves of Dexterity *Glove of Storing *Gloves of Swimming and Climbing *Goggles of Minute Seeing *Goggles of Night *Golem Manual o Clay Golem Manual o Flesh Golem Manual o Iron Golem Manual o Stone Golem Manual o Stone Golem Manual, Greater *Hand of Glory *Hand of the Mage *Handy Haversack *Harp of Charming *Hat of Disguise *Headband of Intellect *Helm of Brilliance *Helm of Comprehend Languages and Read Magic *Helm of Telepathy *Helm of Teleportation *Helm of Underwater Action *Horn of Blasting *Horn of Blasting, Greater *Horn of Fog *Horn of Goodness/Evil *Horn of the Tritons *Horn of Valhalla *Horseshoes of Speed *Horseshoes of a Zephyr *Incense of Meditation *Instant Fortress *Ioun Stones *Iron Bands of Binding *Iron Flask *Lantern of Revealing *Lens of Detection *Lyre of Building *Mantle of Faith *Mantle of Spell Resistance *Manual of Bodily Health *Manual of Gainful Exercise *Manual of Quickness of Action *Marvelous Pigments *Mask of the Skull *Mattock of the Titans *Maul of the Titans *Medallion of Thoughts *Mirror of Life Trapping *Mirror of Mental Prowess *Mirror of Opposition *Necklace of Adaptation *Necklace of Fireballs *Orb of Storms *Pearl of Power *Pearl of the Sirines *Periapt of Health *Periapt of Proof against Poison *Periapt of Wisdom *Periapt of Wound Closure *Phylactery of Faithfulness *Phylactery of Undead Turning *Pipes of Haunting *Pipes of Pain *Pipes of the Sewers *Pipes of Sounding *Portable Hole *Restorative Ointment *Ring Gates *Robe of the Archmagi *Robe of Blending *Robe of Bones *Robe of Eyes *Robe of Scintillating Colors *Robe of Stars *Robe of Useful Items *Rope of Climbing *Rope of Entanglement *Salve of Slipperiness *Scabbard of Keen Edges *Scarab of Protection *Scarab, Golembane *Shrouds of Disintegration *Silversheen *Slippers of Spider Climbing *Sovereign Glue *Stone of Alarm *Stone of Controlling Earth Elementals *Stone of Good Luck (Luckstone) *Stone Horse *Stone Salve *Strand of Prayer Beads *Sustaining Spoon *Tome of Clear Thought *Tome of Leadership and Influence *Tome of Understanding *Unguent of Timelessness *Universal Solvent *Vest of Escape *Vestment, Druid’s *Well of Many Worlds *Wind Fan *Wings of Flying The following rings are counted as wondrous: *Animal Friendship *Blinking *Chameleon Power *Counterspells *Djinni Calling *Elemental Command o Air o Earth o Fire o Water *Energy Resistance *Feather Falling *Force Shield *Freedom of Movement *Friend Shield *Invisibility *Jumping, Improved *Mind Shielding *Protection *Ram *Regeneration *Shooting Stars *Spell Storing, Minor *Spell Storing *Spell Storing, Major *Spell Turning *Sustenance *Swimming, Improved *Telekinesis *Three Wishes *Water Walking *Wizardry *X-Ray Vision The following rods are considered wondrous: *Absorption *Alertness *Cancellation *Enemy Detection *Lordly Might *Metamagic Rods o Metamagic, Empower o Metamagic, Enlarge o Metamagic, Extend o Metamagic, Maximize o Metamagic, Quicken o Metamagic, Silent *Negation *Rulership *Security *Splendor *Thunder and Lightning *Viper *Withering *Wonder All other items are considered magical. All nonepic and nonartifact staffs are considered magical. Weapons/Armors with more than one effect or an effect over +3 are considered Wondrous.